


Intimate

by anthony_is_a_frog



Series: Me crying about Falsettos [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst? But not too much angst, But it’s only 1487 words oof, But like my man Whizzer isn’t dying on my watch no sir-e, Fluff, I gave myself a deadline for this like no joke it said “must be at least 2000 words by tomorrow”, I might add more tags as the story progresses, M/M, The details before the current time in the story are pretty much the same as the musical, i don’t even know how to tag this someone save me, yeah if anyone has an idea for good tags PLEASE TELL ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_is_a_frog/pseuds/anthony_is_a_frog
Summary: Whizzer had never been comfortable with intimacy.It was lacking in his childhood, leaving Whizzer confused and scared when he finally got to adulthood. He didn’t understand what he had never experienced. It was unfamiliar. So he fled from unfamiliarity, running away from cuddles and dates, instead choosing dark nights at bars, and strangers apartments that smelled like lust and cigarettes. And he would flee from those apartments as well. As soon as light crept into the room, he would run. With daytime came intimacy, and with intimacy came love, and with love came pain.





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. I’m here again. I’ve written two falsettos fics within two days and tbh I feel kinda proud. Anyway, so I’m still writing on mobile because my house doesn’t have WiFi right now? So I can’t write on my computer. Anyway, this is about the lives of Marvin and Whizzer, with a plot that I’m still figuring out oof

  
  
  


Whizzer had never been comfortable with intimacy.

It was lacking in his childhood, leaving Whizzer confused and scared when he finally got to adulthood. He didn’t understand what he had never experienced. It was unfamiliar. So he fled from unfamiliarity, running away from cuddles and dates, instead choosing dark nights at bars, and strangers apartments that smelled like lust and cigarettes. And he would flee from those apartments as well. As soon as light crept into the room, he would run. With daytime came intimacy, and with intimacy came love, and with love came pain. 

So Whizzer spent a good amount of his adulthood in fear of intimacy. He tried a few “relationships”, but he ran away from them as soon as the lust dripped away, revealing the thing that Whizzer feared most. He stuck with what was familiar, which ironically enough, was being unfamiliar. 

Then Marvin came.

He was a closeted wreck.

He had a wife, he had a kid.

But there he was, sitting on a bar stool, drunkenly crying to Whizzer. 

So Whizzer took him home. He took off the wedding ring, along with the rest of his clothes. He prepared to forget him, and leave the sad man to figure out his problems. And as the night ended, he explained to Marvin that this was a one time thing. That he wouldn’t be seeing him again. But as the light crept into the room, he didn’t leave. 

And so it continued. Sleeping with Marvin, the words “this is the last time.” Leaving his lips over and over again. Then they would meet each other’s eyes and fall over each other again. 

Whizzer would convince himself that he didn’t feel anything when Marvin held onto him at night. That he was only sticking around because the man had a gift at fucking. 

Whizzer refused to believe that he cared. 

Whizzer would come over to Marvin’s house, under the guise of a friend from college. They would fuck, then Whizzer would leave fast. He didn’t want to see his son, he didn’t want to get attached.

After all, it was just a hookup.

But then it wasn’t.

Whizzer started staying in bed with Marvin late. When Trina wasn’t home, he would wander around the house, just to stay close. 

But as long as he kept some distance, Whizzer could pretend he didn’t care.

And then Trina found out.

Whizzer was known as a friend of Marvin’s.

So Whizzer couldn’t imagine how surprised she must have been, when she saw Marvin making out with his friend against the living room wall. 

So Marvin and Trina got divorced. Marvin bought an apartment, and Whizzer moved in. It was too late to pretend not to care.

But Whizzer made an attempt. 

He reminded Marvin of the fact that it was not a monogamous relationship, that he was still seeing other men.

The truth was, Whizzer only held it as a threat over Marvin’s head. To prove to himself that he didn’t care. He hadn’t slept with another man in awhile.

Marvin would hold onto him in the middle of the night, and Whizzer would lean into it. Trying to convince himself that when the light came into the room in the morning, he could just leave.

But Whizzer knew he didn’t want to leave. 

Even when Marvin became controlling and cold, deep down Whizzer didn’t want to leave.

Because of something Whizzer was afraid to admit.

Whizzer loved him.

Whizzer was afraid to be in love.

Love, a deep form of intimacy, was never given to him as a child. Whizzer didn’t want to love. He wanted to lust. Because lust you could leave without caring. With love it was like tearing off a limb. And Whizzer so longed to not care. 

Then Whizzer tried. 

He tried hard.

He tried to embrace the love.

And sometimes, it was easy. 

Sometimes, it was so simple to just hold Marvin and feel safe.

Sometimes it was too easy to just let go.

And then it all came back and bit Whizzer in the ass.

They fought.

They always fought, then fucked.

But this time, the fight ended with Whizzer being handed a suitcase. 

And then Whizzer remembered why he didn’t want to love.

Because it hurt so much to let go.

Whizzer built his walls back up. 

He slept around.

He once again found himself in dim bars, and strangers apartments. 

He left when the light came into the room. 

And he tried to forget.

But he couldn’t.

He would long for a hug, or to come home from work and have someone there to complain to. 

He compared his flings to Marvin. Even if he didn’t mean to. He would wake up at night and expect Marvin to be there. 

And he would build his walls higher because of it. Because this was why he didn’t fall in love. Because it hurt for so long after. 

And he spent two years like that.

Two years building up a wall 

Two years hurting and blaming only him

And then Marvin came back.

Along with a huge wrecking ball, tearing all of his walls of protection down in one blow.

Whizzer had seen him at a baseball game.

Jason’s baseball game, to be exact. 

He had been invited to come by Jason himself. So of course he came, because if there was one thing he missed, it was that kid. 

And there was Marvin. 

It made sense. It was his kids game after all. But Whizzer was still surprised. The moment he saw him, his heart faltered. 

Whizzer was cautious at first.

Marvin has been an ass. An ass that couldn’t grow up.

So Whizzer didn’t want to make the same mistake again. 

But Marvin had changed. 

He was kinder. 

He did more for himself 

And he was sorry. God he was so sorry.

Within the first two weeks that Marvin had been with Whizzer, Marvin had apologized a total of 134 times.

Whizzer had counted.

And it was better.

Whizzer fell back in love so quickly. He had never fallen out. 

That was one year ago. 

Whizzer Brown was still not fully comfortable with intimacy. 

But he wasn’t afraid of it anymore.

He wasn’t afraid to lie in bed next to Marvin, to hold him tightly.

He wasn’t afraid to tell him how he felt. To express his emotions. 

He wasn’t afraid to spend time with him, to get attached.

He wasn’t afraid to say he was in love. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Hey babe?” 

Marvin called from the kitchen. 

“What?” 

Whizzer hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. Just because Marvin had to get up at an ungodly hour didn’t mean he had to. Of course, he did get up. But only to kiss him goodbye, and if he was lucky, get a blowjob. 

“I can’t find my keys?” 

Whizzer rolled over onto his stomach. He had been lying on top of the bed, staring up at the ceiling before. But clearly his helpless boyfriend needed him. 

“They’re probably in the fridge.” 

He called, not bothering to stand up and help him. 

“Why would they be in the fridge?” 

Marvin sounded frustrated. His voice was low and rougher, the way it sounded when something annoyed him. 

“Because you probably left them in there when you were getting eggs out of the fridge stupid.” 

Whizzer didn’t leave the bedroom, just talked slightly louder. 

“Well then how about you help me look!” 

“You may not mind looking like a sleep deprived raccoon, but I care about my appearance and would like more sleep.” 

They were fighting. But it didn’t have the same bite to it. The arguments were silly. They didn’t hold as much rage. 

“Rude.” 

Whizzer laughed and shut his eyes. He heard Marvin walk around the kitchen, his footsteps solid. 

“Alright well I found them.” 

Marvin appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame. 

“And they weren’t in the fridge.” 

“Touché” Whizzer said, though his face was still on the bed, so it was quieter. 

“So where was it?” He lifted his head up, resting his chin on his hands. 

“They were in the cabinet.” Marvin said it proudly, crossing his arms as if to prove a point. 

Whizzer just started laughing. 

Marvin rolled his eyes and walked forward to give a still laughing Whizzer a quick kiss on the head. 

“I love you, don’t get too bored without me.” 

“I love you too.” 

Whizzer stared up at him, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Marvin stared back, a soft smile on his face. 

“YOU LEFT YOUR KEYS IN THE CABINET WHAT A DUMBASS” 

Whizzer laughed loudly, then blew him a kiss as Marvin glared. 

“You’re my dumbass though!” 

He called as Marvin left the door. He heard him laugh, and Whizzer shut his eyes. He would probably sleep for a few more hours, then get bored and miss Marvin.

It was peaceful bliss.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did leave a comment! I would love feedback, and if you have any ideas for where you want this story to go (yeah I know the beginning was kinda strange) but anyway thanks for reading! I won’t be able to update for three weeks (long story) but I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
